The past and Present
by jessicaebirch
Summary: Carla s past and present comes back to haunt her. Has rerfrences to rape. has some changes to the story line, frank didnt die but did move away...
1. Chapter 1

**The past and the present **

_***frank wasn't murdered but did move away***_

She saw a familiar build, a familiar shape. No it couldn't be, could it?

He leaned over and handed the cab driver a crisp note. The taxi drove off passing Carla as she glanced down the street from Devs. She was supposed to be meeting Peter in the bistro for lunch, they were going to have a bite to eat and then go and pick Simon up from school. She had only gone to the shop to get some cigarettes for Peter while Peter grabbed them a table.

The familiar person stepped up onto the curb and gazed up at the rovers emerald sign. Carla saw him walk into the pub. Out of a mix of curiosity and frustration she pocketed the cigarettes and ran down to the pub. She pushed open the doors and walked in. "Oh hi love, what can I get you?" asked Stella as she handed a pint over to Norris. Carla ignored her as she gazed around the pub. "Looking for someone? May I be of assistance?" muttered Norris through gulps of beer. Carla glared her famous mind your own glare and Norris returned to his drink.

She couldn't see him anywhere...was she making this up? She was about to head back to the bistro when she was tapped on the shoulder.

She flinched, things hadn't been the same since frank, She spun around expecting Norris to still be digging for gossip.

"Rob?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What on earth are you doing here?" Carla spat as she dragged her brother to the nearest booth hoping not to draw attention to herself.

"What can't a bro come see his big sister?" Carla gave him a stern look. He crumbled under her stare.

"Yeah okay I'm here on a strictly business related subject, it just happened to be in this area where you are". Rob said checking his mobile.

"What business related subject? Carla pressed. Rob put his phone back in his pocket.

"Well you know that _Se7enth Heaven_ joint that didn't quite go to plan? Well me and my partner are goanna turn it into a nice posh bar" announced Rob proudly.

"Partner?" Carla questioned. Rob wasn't know to work in couplets, he was more of a solo artist.

"Yeah I met him in London and we found out about se7enth heaven and we decided on a nice bar"

"You do realise there's already a pub and a bistro on this street? And anyway no one's going to take gladly to a bar there was a uprising after the strip club" Carla said feeling Norris glaring at her.

"Where not going to be like that though proper classy" Carla let out her dirty laugh.

"You classy?" Carla couldn't contain her laughter.

Robs face fell and he crossed his arms over his chest. He comically pouted and sat back in the seat.

"Oh poor baby, I've missed you you know" Carla said getting up and sitting beside him. He stopped pretend crying and they shared a hug.

"Where you staying?" Carla questioned pulling out from her brothers hug.

"Yeah...hers the thing it's going to be a few weeks till I'm on my feet. So I was wondering...maybe I could stay with you?" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"What kind of a sister would I be if I said no?" Carla said.

"Oh thanks sis" Rob said relaxing.

"However..."

Rob sat up...this wasn't going to end well. He started to panic he couldn't sleep on the streets again his back hasn't been the same since the last time.

"No no, its just I have a family now and I don't think it would be appropriate" Carla said talking her brothers hand in hers.

"A family well thanks for the wedding and christening invite" Rob spat as he snatched his hand back.

"Hey, I have a boyfriend and we live together with his son...bit dysfunctional but what part of me life hasn't been eh? Rob nodded and gave a forgiven smile back to her.

"Any anyway I have a flat which you can have I haven't rented it out to anyone yet" Carla said.

"Oh thank you!" screamed Rob as he pulled Carla in for another hug.

"Hey get off me!" Carla hissed through giggles as he prised Rob off her.

"What about your partner?" Carla asked she still wasn't used to the fact that her brother had a partner.

"Oh he's just doing some paper work and getting some planning permission he will be back in here in a few days"

Carls nodded as she noticed the time. "Oh shoot I'm supposed to be meeting peter, come on" Carla's stood up and grabbed Robs arm. They ran out the rovers doors.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh honey I'm so sorry" Carla said as she put her bag under the table. Peter sat there he was attempting to be angry with her but one look at that gorgeous skin, silky locks and beautiful skin he collapsed and pulled her in for a kiss. Peter closed his eyes as he breathed in her sweet smell. He opened his eyes and stared at the man who stood awkwardly behind Carla. He was wearing washed out jeans and a white t shirt...he was quite good looking.

"Who's this guy?" Peter questioned. Carla spun around she was so engrossed in her perfect boyfriend she had forgot about Rob.

"Oh um Peter this is me Brother Rob, Rob this is Peter" Carla introduced the two. Rob just stood there. Peter held out his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you" said Peter. Rob just nodded.

"Go on sit down" Carla said kicking a seat. Rob sat down between Carla and Peter.

"Have you ordered?"

"Yeah didn't know how long you would be so I got us both a salad" Peter said sipping some orange juice as he handed Carla a coke.

"Oh thanks baby, oh Rob do you want anything?" Carla said as she gazed lovingly into Peters eyes.

"No I'm all right got something on the way in" Rob said flatly, he was feeling awkward he had never been much good around Carla's boyfriends even when they were teenagers. Carla started to tell Peter about Robs plans.

"Oh great something else ill have to resist" Peter joked. Carla laughed at him as she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Did you get me fags?" Peter asked. Carla nodded as she rooted round her bag and handed them over to him. The salads came and they ate through mild cases of small talk.

"Okay um where going to go get Simon, are you coming?" Carls asked handing her card over to Nick.

"Um no you're all right, can I see this flat now?" Rob said quickly.

"No there's no point not just yet, why don't you stay with us tonight and I'll take you down tomorrow?" Carla gave Rob no time to respond before she was up and dragging the two men out the bistro doors.

"Why don't you go have a look around your new bar and we will meet you at home in a hour for tea?" Carla said as her and Peter began to walk down the street.

"Okay, but hey where's home?" Rob shouted after them.

Carla was striding ahead she didn't even hear him. Peter turned around and pointed to the bookies. Rob glanced over and gave a thumbs up to peter. He turned oh his heel and headed to what would soon be his.

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

About two hours later the four of them were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. It was spaghetti bolognaise and for the first time ever Carla had managed not to burn it. Carla was spooning her way through her pasta feeling very proud of herself. Rob was sitting there awkwardly focusing on his tea as Peter talked to Simon about school. Simon wasn't too interested in telling Peter about his exciting day learning about bugs. He was far more interested in the stranger sitting across him. Sure Simon had all the facts this person was Carla's brother and was staying the night before going somewhere else, but with Simon being the curious kid he was he pressed further.

"So does this make you my uncle then?" Simon said as he twirled his pasta inspecting every inch of it. Simon was very careful with any food Carla had made it want always...safe. Rob stared at the little curly haired boy across from him

"Um...yeah I guess it does" He said quietly through a mouth full of tomatoes.

"That's good it will be nice having an uncle to play with, you will be better at football than dad and better than Carla on mariocart. I only have a aunt and aunty Tracey is really annoying!" Simon said as he finally faced his food, to his surprise it was kind of nice.

"Hey don't be mean about you're Aunty Tracey!"

"Okay okay I'm sorry...but she is annoying"

Peter glared at him.

"He has a point" Piped up Carla, Peter turned to glare at her instead he hated it when Carla sided with Simon, he knew she was only doing it to get Simon to like her but it annoyed him all the same. Carla averted her eyes and stared again at her pasta.

"And anyway little man I think you will find I'm great at football!"

"Yeah and I'm great on mariocart...I only get stuck to the sides every so often"

Simon looked at them, he looked at Carla then at Peter and back at Carla.

"NO!" said Simon as he shoved another pasta twirl in his mouth. Everyone started to laugh...even Rob.

The rest of the night Simon managed to drag Rob outside for a kick around. Carla and Peter stayed indoors. It was the first time they had been alone all day and they took advantage of this. They piled the plates into the sink, Peter lofted Carla up onto the bench. He stood against the bench and wrapped his arms around Carla`s neck. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"I won, he is even worse than you dad!" Simon announced as he bounded into the flat. Peter laughed as she dragged Carla off the bench. Simon stood there and pretended to be sick, Carla laughed as she went over and ruffled Simon's hair. Simon moved away and skipped over to the sofa.

"Oi you, its bed time" Carla said opening Simons bedroom door. Simon looked longingly to his dad. Peter simply shrugged.

"She's right mate"

Simon groaned as he dragged himself off to bed. Rob came up the stairs a little out of breath.

"Little one gone to bed?" he questioned as he clutched a stitch in his side.

"Yeah and you little bro need to get yourself to a gym!" Carla said as she dished out brews to everyone. Rob laughed as he sat down on the sofa.

"Do you fancy an early night?" Peter asked Carla through yawns. Carla knocked back her tea as she nodded.

"Yeah I'll just go get robs bedding" Carla said as she placed the cup on the counter and diapered into the bedroom.

"You and her been together long then?" Rob asked as he cradled his tea.

"Few month...it's been hard she's been through a lot" Peter sighed.

"How do you mean?"

Before peter could answer Carla was back and placing a duvet down on the sofa for Rob.

"So you okay? In the morning ill drive you over to the flat yeah?" Carla said as she took Peters hand.

"Yeah and okay...goodnight" Rob said as he lay down.

"Goodnight" Carla repeated as she blew her little brother a kiss. She clicked off the light an dCarla and Peter made their way into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay Haley thanks love, I'll be in this afternoon" Carla said as she clicked her phone off and put it back in her bag.

"You ready?" Carla asked. Rob nodded. They walked down the stairs and jumped into Carla`s shinny car. They drove in mostly silence, they had been apart for such a long time yet they didn't have anything to talk about.

"Peter said something about you going through summit...sounded like summit big"

Carla gulped she knew exactly what Peter had meant...she had been through something and thought she had come out the other side. She couldn't let her baby brother know what had happened to her. For one she wanted it to remain tightly boxed up in her mind and two she didn't want him to think her as weak and knowing that Rob wouldn't mind kicking the lights out of Frank. She remembered when she first got with Paul, Rob didn't like it one bit and threatened Paul with Carla's pin sharp stiletto.

"Oh it's nothing really, nout you need to worry about" Carla said blankly as she pulled into her car spot.

"Here we are" Carla said as she pulled down the break. They clambered out the car and entered the building. When they reached the wooden door Carla handed the keys over to Rob. Rob smiled finally a place of his own! He slotted the key in the lock and pushed the door open. He walked in to inspect his new flat. Carla gingerly walked in behind him and shut the door. She had to steady her breath...she hadn't been her in such a long time and the memories were quickly flooding back...

_**She gazed into his eyes...there was nothing there she could barley recognise him. She felt his hand slithering up under her skirt. He tried to push him off but he simply pushed her harder into the door. She couldn't move, she was paralysed. Suddenly her top burst open and buttons flew everywhere. Frank pulled Carla in for a kiss, she gave a muffled cry beneath his lips. The next thing Carla was lying flat on her back with frank on top of her. She was crying and Frank made it as painful as possible. He was screaming into her ears about her and Peter. Carla wouldn't listen all she could do was struggle under his power and dodge his kisses. **_

"Carla are you okay?"

"What...oh yeah I'm fine" Carla said coming back into reality.

"So what do you think of the flat?" Carla asked still feeling shook up from remembering.

"Oh my god, Carla its lush, how did you ever give it up?" Rob said still taking in the red and black embossed wallpaper and white and black fabric sofa.

"I love Peter a lot more than my flat" Carla stated. Rob laughed as he jumped onto the sofa and placed his hands benath his head.

"Franks goanna love this place man!" announced Rob.

"Frank?" Carla repeated quivering at the very name.

"Yeah my partner, he will be here soon"

Carla thought to herself: it can't be him there's loads of franks all over!

"I thought he wasn't going to be here for a few days more" Carla said trying to control her shacking.

"Oh that will be him" Rob said as his phone started to ring.

"Hey Frank, yeah I got us a place...my big sisters...yeah...four draper mill apartments...you know it?...okay see you in ten" Rob hung up his phone.

"I should be getting back, Haley will be flustered" Carla said, she had to get out of here just In case it was him.

"Hey no come on Carla stay, I wont you too meet this guy, stay please?" Rob begged. Carla broke a smile and nodded. She could never say no to him. Not even that time when Rob stole from the store, he couldn't get another entry on his record or it would be very bad. Carla took full blame just because Rob told her too.

The buzz of the doorbell made Carla jump. Rob ran over and let him up. Carla tried to remain calm. The door swung open.

"Oh hey mate, you like?" Rob asked as she raised his arm introducing Frank to his new home.

"Yeah...nice" Frank said.

"This is my sister..." Rob started wrapping his arm about Carla`s shoulder.

"Carla" Frank finished.

**Okay, please review! Thankyyoouu xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Carla's breath lodged in her throat as she stared at this horridly familiar man. Same grey suit, same sensible shoes, same guilt free ugly face.

"Frank..."Carla whispered. How could this be happening how could he be back here not after what he did to her, how could her baby brother be working with such a monster. She felt vulnerable all she could hear was the words not guilty repeating over and over again. Frank had done nothing wrong in the eyes of the law and there want nothing stopping him being there now in her flat... back where it happened.

"Nice seeing you Carla" Frank said holding out his hand. Carla glared at him in disgust then at those hands those hands that had restrained her many months previous.

"Wait, you guys know each over?" Rob innocently asked not realising he had just led Frank to the one thing he wanted most.

"Yeah me and Carla were seeing each other a while back" Frank told Rob totally leaving out some major events.

"Awww so that's how you knew about the flat?" Rob said slowly piecing things together. Frank simply nodded. His eyes kept darting back to Carla. He had forgotten just how much he had missed her and just how stunning she actually was! I so badly wanted to kiss her and run his fingers through her dark tangles of hair and caress her body all over. Carla could feel his eyes on her, undressing her with his mind. She felt sick.

"Um...Rob I really have to talk to you" Carla stammered trying not to let the fear seep through into her voice.

"Oh what is it?" Rob asked walking over to Carla. He was interrupted by his mobile ringing again.

"Sorry Carla, hey...oh okay well I can meet you now...okay see you soon"

"Sorry I got to go that guy with the planning permission is meeting me soon, frank you coming?" Rob asked heading for the door.

"No ill get settled here" Frank replied.

"Carla can I borrow your car?" Rob asked, he didn't even wait for her to reply before he had picked up her keys and headed out the door. He had left his sister in danger and he didn't even know it. Carla stared at Frank...she couldn't stop herself from dreading the worst.

Frank turned to Carla..."Alone again" he whispered.

**Short I know, I'm sorry, but will get more to you soon...review please! :-D**


	7. Chapter 7

Carla edged slowly towards the door, she had to get out of there and fast!

"I've missed you Carla" Frank gently whispered as he took a step towards her.

"Keep away from me" Carla said in a vain attempt to steady her breath. Frank chose to ignore her and stepped forward again, she was in touching distance now he was using all his strength not to grab her and kiss her all over. Carla panicked and ran for the door. Unconsciously frank grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face him. She was shaking under his grip desperately trying to get away. It wasn't long before the tears started to stream from her eyes. She wouldn't hold still so frank dragged her over to the sofa and pinned her down. Carla screamed, but they were soon muffled by his hand clamping her mouth shut.

"Carla all I want is a nice quiet life and this bar is going to get me it, so don't you dare take this away from me as well" He hissed into her ears. Carla was properly crying now frantically trying to escape his grip. Frank leaned in and griped her jaw he pulled her up and kissed her. Carla`s sobs were still there quivering under his lips.

"So don't you dare let your brother know what happened between us, the courts found me not guilty and that's how it's going to stay. You keep Peter Barlow away from me, Michelle and Maria too. I did nothing wrong you had an affair!" Carla had given up telling Frank that her and Peter`s relationship didn't occur until after the rape. How was she supposed to keep this from her brother, someone was bound to tell him what happened between his partner and his sister. Hardly anyone believed that Frank was innocent most people were on Carla`s side and if Rob found out Carla would be the one to pay the price. Frank placed his hand on Carla`s thigh, he grinned as Carla tensed up beneath his touch.

"This will be the price you will pay...if he ever finds out...the scoring hat trick" He spat as he loosed his grip. Carla took this opportunity and clambered from underneath him and bolted for the door. Frank made no attempt to stop her, he simply watched her hair flick out from behind her as she ran from the flat crying.

She ran down all the stairs and outside. She looked anxiously for her car only then it hit her Rob had it. She made her way over to the bus stop and sat down. Carla Connor getting a bus? She laughed to herself. What was she going to do? This situation was impossible! She couldn't go to the police because Rob would find out and god knows what frank would do to her. She couldn't talk to Peter he would probably kill him! But peter would find out soon enough that frank was back...they all would. She decided she would talk to Michelle and Maria...get them to lay off, ignore Frank and hopefully nothing would come of it. She would be Safe to get on with her life and frank would have what he wanted and not be able to hurt her...it was a long shot but she was willing to do anything.

The bus pulled up. The driver seemed surprised to see such a beautiful woman sitting at the stop. Carla staggered to her feet and clambered on. She wrinkled her nose as she handed over the expensive fair. Four fifty? What the hell was this! She sat down wondering why she didn't just get a taxi...would have been cheaper.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mrs Connor we finished the order ahead of schedule! Shall we start on the next? Haley said as soon as Carla opened the door into underworld. Carla looked at her blankly, it took her a while to process it...work wasn't the most important thing on her mind. Business had been great since frank left they had orders coming out of their ears!

"Um no Haley it's alright..." Carla mumbled as she pushed past Haley and into the shop floor. There wasn't the normal buzz of the machines but there was the familiar hum of her workers voices. She wasn't there and Haley wasn't exactly great at keeping them in line. But they had finished there work...

"Oi you lot since you finished the work nice and early ya can clock of now" Carla announced. Everyone smiled up at her and cheered. Carla laughed. She dug around in her bag and found her purse. She took out a twenty note and pressed it into Sean`s hand.

"Here, drinks on me" and she spun on her heel and walked into the office.

"Wow...what's up with her, where did miss nice come from?" Sean sighed as he glared at the note in his hands.

"Who cares, quick let's get out of here before she changes her mind!" Izzy announced as she bolted for the door. Everyone turned off their machines and ran after her.

Carla giggled at them from the office. She wished for a simple life like them. She didn't really want to be like them...no that wouldn't work. She was Carla a posh on the cobbles, had a lovely boyfriend and a semi lovely son-ish figure that was warming to her...slowly but surely. Usually she couldn't stand her workers...Sally mostly. But at this particular moment in time she would give anything to be so simple. She even found herself wishing to have Sally Webster's life...What was the world coming too...Carla was imagining herself as Sally Blooming Webster! She thought of waking up next to Kevin and she fell from that Cloud fast.

"So where did you go this morning? And did I see you get off a bus?" Michelle asked. She was sitting on her desk with her leg crossed over the other. Her hair was curly around her perfectly painted face. She was wearing dark jeans and a light blue sweater. She was fiddling with a pen with her eyes fixed on Carla.

"Showing me flat too someone" Carla said as she logged on to her emails. No unread emails popped across the screen...this meant she would have to talk to Michelle.

"Oooh anyone I know?" Michelle pressed.

"Yeah actually you do...me brother" Carla said still focusing on the blank screen.

"What? Rob? I thought you aint seen him for years?" Michelle exclaimed as she bounced off the desk.

"Yeah Rob and I haven't...he showed up yesterday goanna open a new bar and he needed a place to stay so I gave him one"

"Aww such a nice big sister" Michelle laughed.

"So his opening a bar?"

"Yeah...him and his partner..." She pronounced the word partner slowly as if she was afraid of it.

"Partner? Your Rob...well there's a first for everything" Michelle laughed, she knew Rob well. They dated in the past...that partnership didn't go according to plan.

"Yeah..."

"who?"

Carla looked up for the first time in the whole conversation she took a deep breath and started into Michelle's eyes.

"Frank..."

**Okay a bit boring I know but will get more too you soon, probably have to be Tuesday night as I'm goanna be a bit busy till then. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry if this looks a little different doing it on the apple mac box thingy so it may be a little different from normal!**

**okay, enjoy! x thanks for the reviews they mean alot **

"I'm sorry..Frank?" Michelle was now crouched down in front of Carla, she ad her hands wresting on Carla's knees trying to get her to look her in they eye.

"Yeah Frank" Carla said slowly, saying his name so much was really getting to her.

"Carla you can't let Rob go into business with him!"

"I know Chelle…but i have too"

"Carla!"

"Look Michelle just leave it please, I've called Maria she's gonna finish her shirt at the hairdressers and then come here. ill tell you both about it then okay?" Michelle wasn't one for giving in so easily but she could hear the terror and frustration in Carla's voice. she simply nodded, gave Carla's knee a squeeze before getting up to walk back to her desk. she sat down without a word and got on with some paper work. she was trying to work out in her head what the hell frank was playing at. he allready wrecked her sisters life once she wasn't about to let it happen again.

….

"Carla are you in here?" Maria had just walked through the factory doors. her brown hair was bouncing around her shoulders and her look of innocence still covered he form head to the toe.

"In here love" Carla called from the office .Maria walked over her heel beats echoing through the factory. she pushed the door open. Carla smiled at her weakly before kicking a chair. Maria sat down obediently.

"I don't want to sound mean or anything Carla but whatever you have t say can you say it quick, i gotta pick Liam up from nursery in a half hour"

"Yeah yeah it ill be quick"

"Will you get to the point Carla! What the hell id Frank playing at?" michelle said impatiently. she had been chewing her pen for the past half hour wanting to know more.

"Frank?" Maria whispered. Her mind went back to that night, that night where he forced himself on her only to then act like it was nothing but a minor misunderstanding. she remembered the night where she revived a frantic call from Carla. she remembered finding the broken women on the floor where he had discarded her. Maria turned to Carla she saw how scared she was, she had the same look in her eyes as she did that night.

"Carla?"

**"**Yeah he's back, but he promises he won't do bout, all he wants is a peaceful life working the bar"

"No offence car but not many people are going to take too kindly to a rapist running a bar on there doorstep…" trying not o get herself too worked up.

"well there going to have to get used to it and keep there mouth shut, Rob can't find out"

"Carla your brother has a right to know what happened to you"

**"**He can't …if he finds out frank ill…." Carla stopped herself before she got any further. she bowed her head for a moment before looking into Michelle's eyes.

"Or frank will do what?" Maria finished.

**"**or he will do it again" Carla whispered.

"Oh Carla what happened at the flat this morning?" Michelle asked.

"Well Rob had a look around then he got a phone call. Frank showed up me baby brothers partner in shinning armour Rob had to got to a meeting so he took me car. About ten seconds later Frank was on top of me telling me if i ruined this he would score the winning hat trick." Carla told them slowly. she could barley believe her own ears, so how on earth would Michelle and Maria process it?

**Okay please Review I promise ill get Peter into the next Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

Michelle and Maria agreed reluctantly to Carla's wish of ignoring didn't want to stand back and let this monster back in to there lives, but if they wanted there sister to be safe they saw no other way. The three sat and talked for a while longer, Maria rung Markus and got him to go and pick Liam up. Carla dint really want to talk about it but Maria and Michelle gave her no choice, Carla found herself agreeing to telling them Franks every action towards her whether it be bad or not. Carla eventually got rid of the pair, they eased down to the rovers for once in her life Carla passed up the opportunity of a free drink. She headed down the street to the bookies. It was getting quite late and Carla noticed the lights where off in the shop. Peter must have shut up shop already. Carla unlocked the door and ran up the stairs. she bounded into the flat as she was met by the strong smell of a curry keeping warm in the oven. peter was sprawled out on the sofa flicking through channels on the tv.

"Wheres simon?" Carla asked as she set her keys down on the bench. Peter spun around startled by the sudden noise within the flat.

"he's at me dads, where the hell have you been I have been considering eating your tea myself!" Peter said as he got to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Carla's neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Carla giggled as she kissed him back. she decided she would wait till after the meal to tell him about frank.

"Well I'm glad you didn't am starving!" Carla said as she playfully bit peters nose.

"Well shall we sits down?" Peter said as he wriggled from carla's hug. He went over to the oven and took out the pipping hot curry. The pair sat down and happily dug in.

…..

After the meal was finished the pair went over to the sofa and curled up together. Carla was laying against Peters chest as he stroked her hair. Carla took a deep breath and sat up.

"Peter theres something i need to tell you…"

"What is it love?"

"Its frank…Frank's Rob's partner" Carla told him quietly. Peter sat up as rage covered his face.

"What?" He shouted. Carla jumped at the sudden change in attitude. Peter could tell he scared her so he lowered his voice and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Peter you have to promise me you won't go and do anything stupid!" Carla told him. But Peter was already up and heading for the door.

"Peter!" Carla screamed. Carla groaned before jumping to her feet and running after him. She quickly looked the door and flew down the stairs. Peter was already in his car and starting it up. Carla muttered abuse under her breathe as she opened the passenger door. She clambered in ready to talk peter down. Peter ignored her and spend off in the night. All Carla could do was grip her seat tightly and hope peter wouldn't do anything stupid.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter sped the whole way to Carla's old flat. Carla was past trying to calm him down and decided on full on screaming at him.

"Peter, will you stop the car now please don't d something you will regret!"

Peter slammed down hard on the brakes, the moment on threw them both forward.

"No carla, i will not regret this!" and with that he jumped pt the car and ran into the apartment block. Carla ran after him desperately calling after him to stop. It was raining heavy now, the rain bounced if the ground splashing Carla's black boots. She sprinted after him into the apartment block. Peter was already half way up the stairs by the time carla had pelted through the entrance doors. She was frantically calling Peter's name but his ears were over taken by rage. Carla reached the top of the flight of stairs, Peter was hammering on the door spitting out Frank's name. Carla tried to calm him down but felt like she would pass out from all the running. She had to hold on to the banister to stop herself from falling right back down.

The door was about to fall off its hinges before frank feebly opened it. Peter grabbed him by the cruft of his collar and pushed him back into the flat.

"Peter no!" Carla screened as she leapt not the flat after him, juts in him for the door to slam behind them. Peter had Frank pushed up against Carla's black and red wallpapered wall. Frank was gasping for breath, Carla felt a wave of happiness flow through her, seeing Frank scared for his life made her feel a little better. He was getting a small taste of what he did to her.

Carla shook these feeling off quickly and somehow managed off peel Peter off Frank. Frank fell to the floor coughing and gasping for breath.

"Im going to kill him! Carla what he did too you!" Peter hissed. Carla wrapped her ams around Peter and pulled him into a tight embrace, he was still shaking with rage so Carla viciously kissed him in a vain attempt to calm him down.

"Look at the pair of you…still going st it, bet its good having it out in the open and not having to do it behind my back!" Frank hissed as he staggered to his feet. Peter lunged for him but was restrained by a terrified Carla.

"I thought i told you not to let Peter anywhere near me!" Frank roared as he waled towards the entwined couple. Peter shielded Carla with his body as Carla stepped back.

"You keep away from my girlfriend!"

"Carla, Carla, Carla your very lucky Rob's not here"

"Right that's it were calling the police" Peter shouted as he whipped out his mobile, he had typed the first too nines in before Carla snatched the phone away from him.

"Carla what the hell? we need to get this monster behind bars"

"No we don't if we walk to now no one will come to any harm, not even me" Carla whispered hoping that Frank wouldn't here. Frank started to clap as he got dangerously close to Carla, she flinched as touched her arm.

"Get off her!" Peter screamed as he swatted him away. Frank simply laughed and headed towards the door.`he opened it and singled for the pair to leave. Peter was still ready to fight but he knew he had to leave for Carla's sake. Carla gripped his hand and pull whim out the flat.

Frank slammed the door behind them…Rob was going to find out soon, soon Carla would be his.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry its been awhile, wasn't sure if i wanted to continue…**

Peter hardly slept that night, all he could think of Frank hurting his Carla. He lay in bed and watched carla sleep, why would someone hurt such a precious thing? he stared at her, she looked calm yet kept twisting her face like she was in pain, she kept hissing the words "Frank" and "No!" over and over again. Peter couldn't help himself from crying…

…..

Carla was in the factory the next morning, she was sipping a fresh coffee and looking over some paperwork. Rob walked through the doors and stared around the factory, he felt awkward not even him had been surrounded by that many knickers. Suddenly Beth lept up and ran over to him.

"Can i help you handsome?" She swooned. Rob was taken back for a few seconds he forgot why he was there.

"Looking for my sister" he grunted as he shook Beth off his arm. Beth frowned and sat back down at her machine.

"Where is Carla?" Rob demanded. everyone stared at him, confusion covered there faces.

"Mrs…Carla is your sister?" Sean whispered.

"yeah! for gods sake how does she put up with you lot? now where is she?" Carla appeared at her office door. all the factories workers heads moved from rob to carla back ti rob. they had met the motherlode of all gossip, Carla Connor had some family!

"Rob? what you doing here?" Carla said she leaned over and grabbed Robs arm before dragging him to the office. she didn't want those out there to know anything, especially if the word frank crept up in the conversation.

" okay you lot get back to work" carla shouted as she swung the door shut behind rob.

"What?" she spat.

"well me and frank are going to look at the work the guys have done in the bar, i want you to be there" Rob said as he held carla by the shoulders praying she would say yes he wanted his big sister to be proud of him for once.

"sorry rob i can't nobody to hold the fort here is there?" then as if in que Michelle marched in the office.

"see chelle can do it" rob pecked michelle on the cheek and grabbed carla and brought her out the office.

"where are yo too going like?"

"were meeting frank down to the bar to check it out your here now so carla can come with me" rob cheered. Michelle panicked she couldn't let carla go with rob, but if she said something carla would be in even more danger.

"But carla has to stay here we've got to plain a meeting!" Michelle exclaimed for one she was thankful she was such a good liar. Carla breathe out and smiled her sister had saved her…or so she thought.

"No that can wait…hey you lot have a couple of these" Rob started handing out business cards, they looked dead professional. carla smiled at her bothers work…a mono second later she was frowning "Rob OBrian and Frank Foster" was stapled across the front. Carla leapt forward trying to grab the remaining cards. unfortunately everyone had already red them and was looking worried.

"Frank Foster" They all read almost in unison.

"Yeah my new business partner" Rob announced.

"How could you do that to Carla?" Screamed Izzy. Carla put her head in her hands…it was all over.

"Yeah how could you? call yourself a brother" Sean spat.

"after what frank did to her!" Yelled Sally.

"What frank got away with…" Beth muttered.

"What?" said a confused and innocent Rob

**Please reviewwwwww!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay hopefully this chapter is better****,**** as the sentences will have capital letters alongside people's names. The apple mac doesn't correct as much as word does so... yeah I'm back on my trusty dell for now at least. **

**Okay thank you ****WithoutAWord****for the**l**ast review, encouraged me to continue so thanks. **

**Finally were getting down to some action! Okay here goes enjoyyy! Xx**

"What?" Rob repeated more forcefully this time. The workers remained silent. Their eyes fixed on Rob who was looking more menacing by the second. Carla was now slumped in one of the chairs. She had her hands covering her eyes stopping anyone from seeing the fear on her face. Rob lost his temper and slammed down a file on the desk. Everyone jumped at this. Sean opened his mouth Carla saw him and jumped up.

"No! ...Sean honest its fine" Carla was stood in front of Sean`s desk shielding him from Rob`s view. Sean stood up half in anger half in comfort. He grabbed Carla`s arms he felt Carla flinch under his grip so he loosed slightly not wanting to frighten her.

"Mrs Connor...Frank raped you" Sean whispered. Carla sighed and then held her breath. An eerie silence hung in the air. Carla stared at the floor wanting to be swallowed up. Who was she kidding? Rob was going to find out...but why did it have to be now? And why like this? Sean sat back down awkwardly knowing he had caused damage but unsure of what extent.

"You what?" Screamed Rob rushing to Sean and taking him by the shoulders. The whole factory gasped.

"Oi, Rob I think you better leave!" Yelled Michelle. Rob ignored her and kept his glare tight on Sean.

"I said you what?" Roared Rob, shaking Sean firmly. Sean was too stunned to speak. Carla stood up and pulled her hysterical brother of her worker. Rob tried hard to fight her off, he then realised who it was and pulled her in for a hug. Carla knew she should be safe there, embraced in her brother's arms, but she knew not even Rob could save her now...

Rob crouched down in front of Carla, he could see silent tears cascade down her cheeks.

"Tell me it's not true..." He whispered as he took her hand in his.

"I said tell me! Carla!" He shouted standing back up and placing his hand on her elbows. Carla tried to shake him off but he kept a firm grip. She was forced to answer but she couldn't bring herself to speak so she simply nodded. Robs face contorted with rage as he loosed his grip on Carla. Carla let her breath out and quickly gasped for more. Haley was now at her side, Carla felt around and grabbed Haley's hand pulling her closer to her.

"I'll kill him! I will kill him!" Rob was now legging it towards the door. Carla was quick after him.

"No Rob please don't!" She screamed they were now outside on the cobbles. Norris had a front row seat and he was loving it. Carla grabbed her brother's arm but from fiercely peeled her up and sent her flying to the ground.

"Rob!" She screamed as she hit the ground landing awkwardly on her arm. Michelle was crouched down beside her, she took Carla`s bleeding arm and tried to dab at it.

"No, go after him, you have to stop him!" She hissed snatching her arm away and pointing to Rob who was halfway down the street by then. Michelle nodded and ran after him. Carla didn't even acknowledge her arm she simply watched the chasing figures run down the street. Haley totter out the factory and sat down beside Carla. Carla couldn't fight, she let Haley help her up and go back into the factory, the whole time she never took her eyes off the pair.

She heard a bang.

Michelle was fumbling with the door.

Rob was in the bar...

**Please review! Gets me to write quicker... haha but im serous review!**

**Ill probably have another chapter up tomorrow night, but my sister wants to use the laptop to play Sims so I might be back to bad spelling and no punctuation by using the apple mac **

**Thanks for reading! x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay...I wrote another chapter thanks to the review of ****Sair1985. I managed to write it before the stupid parental locks on my computer shut it down. Eyeyey! Okay so enjoy x**

Carla broke down crying, Frank was about to find out that Rob knew what he did to her. Carla was in massive danger. She collapsed against Haley, Haley panicked and started to ramble as Carla cried against her chest. The other factory workers gazed at the broken boss, they had never seen her like this. No one expect Sean who had witnessed Carla break down after she found frank in her factory only a couple days after he destroyed her.

"Hey...Mrs. Connor, it's all right Frank deserves this anyway!" Announced Kirk, he received nods and grunt from the others in agreement. Carla didn't say anything but just cried harder.

"Is there something else Mrs. Connor?" Haley whispered as she made Carla look her in the eye. Carla came to s spluttering stop. She wiped her face with her sleeve and sniffed back her remaining tears.

"Frank knows...Rob knows what Frank did to me...Frank knows that Rob knows what he did to me" She whispered in-between small breath`s, she was trying to avoid becoming hysterical again.

"Aint that a good thing?" Asked Beth, she felt strangely sorry for Carla. Usually she was strong, bitchy and snake tongued. She hardly recognised the shaking women stood in front of her.

"Yeah cus now Rob can smash his face in, teach him a lesson" added Izzy.

Carla shook her head as more tears escaped from her eyes. Haley took charge for the first time in her live. She ushered Carla into the factory and told the others to just get on and act normal. No one wanted to but at the same time no one had seem Carla in that state before.

...

Carla was sitting back in her chair with her hands wrapped around a cup of coffee. Haley was hovering above her, unsure of what to do. Carla glared at her.

She smashed the coffee cup down on the desk, sending brown liquid everywhere.

"For god's sake Haley! Sit down you makin me nervous!"

Haley nodded and sat down opposite Carla, that didn't stop her from mopping up the coffee despite Carla`s death glare.

"I need to go find Peter" Carla announced, she stood up and headed for the door.

"Carla`s we've been though allot together...You can tell me anything" Haley called after her standing up again.

Carla stopped walking, still facing the door, not saying anything.

"What's wrong? Are you in danger" Haley asked, she kept her distance not wanting to put pressure on Carla.

Carla stayed silent, she spun around on her heel and faced Haley.

"Carla?"

Carla bit her tongue and nodded.

Haley sighed and sat Carla back down.

"So... tell me" Haley pressed.

Carla took a deep breath and started her story.

...

"You bastard!" Rob forced frank over an island counter. He raised his fist ready for the punch but Michelle grabbed it and forced the two apart.

"Oi you two!" She yelled.

"Ahhh Michelle glad you came saved my face" Frank said with no emotion in his voice. Michelle glared him and shook her head.

"I have nothing to say to you, you monster"

"Yeah me neither, I just want to punch his face in, haway Chelle you can help me!" Rob leaned towards Frank.

"Hey no!" Michelle screamed as he yanked him back.

"Well well well...looks like the secrets out..." Frank laughed darkly.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Yelled Michelle.

"Well she's the one who broke our pact..."

"What? What pact?"

"It wasn't a pact, frank threatened Carla saying if you found out that he raped her that he would do it again..." Michelle said as tried to hold rob back. However she lost her grip and Rob flew at frank using all his strength beating him to the ground. Michelle couldn't pull him off. She watched hopelessly as Rob laid hundreds of punches and kicks into a lifeless frank on the floor.

**Okay there you go! Please review means allot! **

eHHHhjripgpig


	15. Chapter 15

**Thankyou again to ****Sair1985 for the review.**

**Here goes the next chapter :D**

Michelle ran back into the factory. She saw Carla sobbing into Haley`s shoulder through the gaps in the blinds. She didn't want to disturb the moment but Frank was currently getting beat on the floor of his bar. Michelle forced her way into the factory, Carla jumped and saw Michelle`s fear filled face. She knew straight away something was wrong. She jumped up and ran to her.

"Chelle...what's happened?" Carla whispered. Michelle shook her head.

"Rob`s laying into frank...I couldn't stop him!"

Carla groaned and ran back out the factory bracing herself for what lay ahead.

...

Frank was close to unconscious, he had stopped fighting back and was numb to the punches and kicks. Carla lunged into the bar, she saw the fight enfold in front of her. She stood there gawping for a few seconds, she then clicked into action and grabbed her brother off Frank. She screamed his name but he seemed deaf by anger.

"Rob!" She screamed, eventually having to slap him hard across the face. Rob snapped out of his trance and clutched his burning cheek. Rob stared at her in shock and let go off Frank`s collar causing him to hit the floor with a thump. Carla pulled Rob in for a hug as Frank spluttered on the floor mopping up what he could of the blood. Frank staggered to his feet and stared at the embraced siblings.

"Carla Carla Carla" Frank spat. "You ran right into this one...baby brother knows" Frank laughed. Rob stepped in front of his sister.

"You can't touch her" He said forcefully.

"We will see about that" Frank laughed more and walked out. Carla started to tremble with fear no matter how much Rob hugged her, the tears started to roll.

...

"Carla is that you...worked late eh?" Peter called from the bathroom. Carla and Rob shuffled into the flat, Carla clutching at Rob. Peter came out of the bathroom and stopped dead at his quivering girlfriend.

"What's happened?" Peter whispered.

"Frank" Muttered.

"What?" Peter shouted causing Carla to jump. Rob hugged her more tightly.

"Rob found out..."

"I can't believe it..." Rob hissed.

"So...what did frank say..." It was a question Peter had to asked but he didn't want the answer. Carla simply looked at him and Peter had his answer.

...

"We won't let him near you" Peter whispered into Carla`s hair, they were in each over's arms on their bed. Rob was curled up on the sofa in the living room, he couldn't go home. Carla didn't say anything she knew peter meant well but Peter and Rob couldn't be there every minute of every day...Frank was going to find her at some point.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Will probably get the next chapter to you lot on Sunday, going out for dinner tomorrow and then got dancing and a dinner on sat so hang fire till Sunday...yes I know it's a long wait!**

**Hahahaha x**

**Thanks again! x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bacckkkk**

Carla fell asleep in Peter`s arms.

The next morning Peter`s phone started to buzz. He picked it up cafefull, not wanting to wake Carla who was still asleep on his chest.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr Barlow but Simon has fell ill"

"Right well ill see if I can get someone to go pick him up"

Peter edged out of the bed managing not to disturb Carla too much. He went into the living room, Rob was already gone, Peter looked in Carla`s phone for a number, there was none, Peter had no way of contacting him. Ken and Deidre had took him to school and then gone into town. He was going to have to go and get his son. He didn't want to leave Carla but he would only be gone fifteen munities max. He went back into the bedroom and pulled on some clothes. Carla looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her, he scribbled a note out on the back of a receipt and put it on the pillow beside Carla.

Peter walked down the stairs and locked the door behind him. Peter started to walk to the primary school, not paying attention to the monsters eyes fixated on him.

...

Frank got up out of his car he strutted to the door and tried to open the door. Locked. Frank laughed and took a pin out of his pocket. He rummaged around in the lock until it clicked. Frank put the pin back in his pocket and headed upstairs.

...

Carla woke up and reached out for Peter, but she was met by an empty bed. Carla groaned and sat up against the pillows. She rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. She set her eyes on the note.

Gone for a sickly Si be back soon x

Carla bit her lip...he would be back soon though...wouldn't he?

She heard a loud bang followed by footsteps.

The bedroom door swung open Carla looked up and glared at however it was, most likely Peter back with Simon, Carla was slightly angry with Peter for leaving her...but he did have to go get Si...and Carla couldn't be mad at Peter. She smiled

The Smile soon turned into terror as she found out who it was.

Frank!

He flew towards her and grabbed her by the wrists. Carla screamed as he climbed on top of her, she knew this feeling all too well.

"You disobeyed me, you will pay the price" Frank hissed as his hand snaked around her pyjama bottom. Piercing screams filled the flat

...

"Hey Si...how you feeling?" Peter whispered as he scoped Simon up in his arms. Simon mumbled, he was half asleep. The teacher handed Peter Simon`s backpack and let the pair out of the school. Peter carried him home as Simon hell asleep on his shoulder. They turned onto Coronation Street and Simon woke up and wanted to walk.

The pair stopped in their tracks and stared at their flat. The door was swung open. Peter grabbed Simons hand and ran to their flat. Peter ran into the living room, everything was as it should be... apart from the small muffled sobbing that came from the bedroom. Peter legged it inside.

Carla was curled up in a ball snivelling on the bed. She had bruises surrounding her wrists and all over her legs. Her hair was a mess and her face was tear stained. Peter rushed over to her and cradled him in his arms. Carla winced in pain as he moved her onto his lap.

"Carla...sweetheart tell me he didn't" Peter whispered. Carla couldn't speak all she could do was nod. Simon waited at the door as he watched his dad rock Carla back and forth. Simon wandered over and wrapped his arms around Carla making sure he didn't hurt her. Peter ruffled Simon`s hair and Carla just started to sob.

Frank had destroyed her again...

**Okay thankyou for reading, sorry it's been a couple days. As always...PLEASE REVIEW! I always get emails and most of the time there ecards or something but sometimes there a story update and I love it best when their a review! Makes me feel happy! Hhahahaha **

**Anyways...thankyou will update soon-ish x**


	17. Chapter 17

"Where did he go sweetheart?"

"I don't know, god he could come back! ...he said he would" Carla whispered pressing herself further in-between Simon and Peter.

"He said that he would come back?" Peter asked picking Carla trying to make her look him in the eye, Carla gasped at the sudden movement and let her head loll against his chest. Carla simply nodded. Then as if one queue the bedroom door swung open.

"Carla I'm...Peter?" Frank was shocked, Carla started to shake uncontrollably as Peter let go of her and squared up to Frank. Simon hugged Carla he too was scared of this monster.

"Look Peter..." Frank started looking weaker by the second as he backed towards the door. Before he could finish Peter had punched his jaw knocking him to the ground. Frank doubled over in pain but he wasn't done fighting yet he lay their drifting into unconsciousness and began to hatch a plan. Peter shouted at Simon and told him to go and find his Aunty Tracey and stay with her for the night. Simon wasn't in the mood for fighting and obeyed my running out the flat leaving Carla alone on the bed.

Within the next hour Police were swarming the flat and the next thing they knew was that Frank was behind bars...for good. Hopefully.

Carla spent the evening cuddled into Peter, she was out of tears. Rob came into the flat, when he saw Carla he knew exactly what had happened. He took Peters place and allowed him to go for a shower. He held his sister and told her he was sorry, sorry that he had ran. He just had to clear his head. The events of the last few days had took their toll on him. Carla told him to shut up and then she followed her own orders, she fell asleep against Robs chest. She slept peacefully but every so often would cry out and flinch away from the ghost of her nightmares. Peter came out of the bathroom and smiled at the scene. He picked Carla up and took her through to the bedroom. He put her into bed and went through to speak to Rob. The pair discussed life now that Frank was gone, Rob decided he would probably by a flat near his sister and continue with the bar. Peter agreed and left Rob asleep on the sofa. He crept into the bedroom and slipped in beside Carla, he was careful not to touch her in case it scared her. However Carla subconsciously moved herself to fit against Peter and cage her body with his. Peter wrapped his arms around her and the pair fell into a deep sleep, knowing that they were safe.

Rob woke up early the next morning, he jumped of the sofa winced in pain as he stretched out his back and got ready. He took Carla`s car keys and drove as fast as he could all the way to the prison. He had to see Frank.


	18. Chapter 18

"Wasn't expecting any visitors...especially not you!" Frank darkly laughed as he sat down across from Rob. He was wearing a yellow tabard and had the same sickly expression on his face.

"Why did you do it? She don't deserve it!"

"Now that your here...I can ask for your assistance in my plan" Frank said leaning forward and totally ignoring Rob`s question.

"What would that be?" Rob said playing along.

"When I get out of here..."

"When? You won't!" Rob hissed butting in.

"When I get out of here..." He paused in case Rob interrupted again. Silence.

"You will bring her too me" Frank finished.

"Carla? No! She's suffered enough! Please leave her alone...I won't do it!" Rob said through gritted teeth.

"Oh you will or I will hurt someone else...someone more special!" Frank giggled. Rob stayed silent thinking who could he possibly mean?

"Carla never told me she had a niece..." frank whispered. Rob stared at him in utter disgust...he couldn't let him hurt his little girl.

"Molly...quite the looker...young fresh" Frank laughed.

"You stay away from my little girl"

"Okay...but bring me Carla" Rob remained silent.

"You'll get the text with a time and a place...don't disappoint or Molly will live to regret it!"

Then as if on cue Rob along with all the other visitors were asked to leave.

Rob sat in his car and lent against the steering wheel. Thoughts raced through his head.

"I can't let him hurt my sister, but I can't let his hurt my daughter...Molly`s only thirteen!"

...

Rob drove home he went to Dev`s and bought Carla one of her favourite chocolates. He thanked Dev and walked to the front door and let himself into the flat. Carla was sitting on the sofa polishing her toes. She looked like nothing was wrong...but if you looked closely she was still shaking.

"Wheres peter?"

"Um...Ken`s"

"And Simon?"

"With him"

"Oh okay...here I got you this" Rob said placing the galaxy on the sofa beside her. Carla laughed.

"You remembered?"

Carla picked up her chocolate and placed a square in her mouth.

"Mummmmmm oh yeah you are the best brother ever!" Carla said. As she sat back down.

"No I'm not..."

Carla laughed and chucked a cushion of him. Just taking it as a joke.

Rob smiled at Carla and picked up the cushion, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking...

"No...I'm really not"


	19. Chapter 19

**I apologise had literally no motivation whatsoever...stupid exams! But I'm back and I hope you`s haven't got bored...**

Months and months went by Carla regained her hard exterior shell and bitchy comments. Peter, Simon and Carla lived together as a happy family. Rob lived nearby living in constant fear of a text... Rob had his bar and everything seemed perfect apart from he was about to ruin his sisters life, the third time in a very short time, he knew it was the best thing to do for the sake of Molly but it was the total wrong thing for Carla.

Peter had taken Simon out from a burger with Leanne, although Simon was happy with Carla now he still missed Leanne dearly. Carla was in the flat with Rob, they were both sitting on the sofa Rob with a can of beer and Carla crossed legged clutching a cushion sipping coffee. Rob loved spending time with Carla but her new any minute now he could lose her.

_**Carla**_

_**3:45**_

_**144 Max Road**_

_**Be there or else**_

Rob let out a shaggy breathe and looked over at Carla. She smiled and took a sip of coffee.

"Who was that?"

"What... on no one just phone company" Carla simply nodded.

"Oh would you look at the time, I've got to go pick up peter and Si up from the shops" Carla stood up and put her cup on the side bench" Rob stood up as Carla reached for her bag and keys.

"I can't let you do that Carla I'm really sorry" Rob stepped forward as he stared at him in confusion.

"You what?"

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Rob picked up the coffee cup and smacked Carla over the head with it. Fear filler her eyes as she fell to the floor. Rob caught her in his arms and slumped to the ground holding her unconscious body close to his chest. He rocked backwards and forwards as tears erupted from his eyes causing uncontrollable shakes.

He took out his phone and sent a text.

_**Got her. **_

_**Will be there in half an hour. **_

Seconds later.

_**Good.**_

Rob closed his eyes and focused on his motives. Molly his thirteen year old daughter. This was all for her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it's been a while... our TV has just turned off whilst watching Wimbledon...someone's trying to fix a light bulb I think so I though perfect time for a quick chapter...sorry it's short**

Rob slotted Carla into the boot of his car, thankfully for him there was no one around. He then clambered into his car and started to drive. He was shaking terribly and time seemed to be moving so slowly. Rob got to the road before Max road and the traffic hit hard. Rob started to get impatient as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"ROB!"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE...RIGHT NOW!" screamed Carla as she banged her fist from the inside of the car.

Carla...

Suddenly the traffic moved and Rob pulled onto Max street. The street was deserted. Rob opened up his boot and dragged a screaming Carla out. She tried to knee him where it hurts but Rob was to strong. 144`s door opened and Rob thrust Carla inside. Carla was thrown on the floor by a large unfamiliar man and hand to be restrained by another.

"Well well well would you look who we have here!"

**Oh where back on! Come on Murray!**


	21. Chapter 21

Carla's eyes set on frank as they widened with fear, she attempted to run but it was impossible from the strength of one of the unfamiliar men.

"You can go now Rob, thank you for your help"

Rob stood in the corner worth a blank expression hung on his face. Frank laughed and guided him to the door.

"Don't worry Molly is now safe, now that I have Carla"

Rob sighed and glanced at Carla, she shook her head and began to yell. Rob left the house with his sisters screams ringing in his ears.

Frank turned to Carla and smiled. He bent down in front of her and cupped her cheek in his hand. He could feel her shaking beneath him and he enjoyed the flow of joy it gave him.

"Tie her up!" Frank demanded as he chucked a rope at the two men. Carla screamed and kicked as the two men held her down and tied her to a rickety old chair.

"Gag her too...until she learns to trust us" giggled Frank, he was enjoying this immensely.

Carla continued to scream but they soon became muffled under the rag that entwined in her teeth.

"I'll undo it when you stop screaming" Frank was now crouched down in front of Carla his hands resting on her thighs again making her feel uncomfortable.

"Good girl" Frank whispered he reached behind her head and undid the tight not. Some of Carla`s hair had become trapped in the knot and she winced as Frank clawed at the knot pulling out the hairs.

"What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be in prison? Please frank...just let me go eh?" Frank`s stern look lifted as he fell about laughing.

"Let`s work backwards: I won't let you go, yeah I am but I broke out, and you!"

Carla felt herself go weak as Frank stood up and flicked a hair back into place.

"Frank! PLEASE!" Frank shook his head and walked out the room locking it behind him.

Carla let the tears erupt from inside of her. She pulled against the ropes...they seemed to get tighter not looser.

Then suddenly the light clicked off as did the heating. It quickly grew cold almost as quick as Carla`s eyes adjusted to the dark. She closed her damp eyes.

There was no way out...she was trapped...at his clutches

**Please review :D means allot and motivates xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so its been a while. For those of you who have seen Tochwood will know what I'm going on about, I'm not even sure it is a real thing. for this of you who havent seen torch wood hopefully i have explained it in a way you can understand.**

She woke up her eyes stuck together with tears. She pulled against the ropes but yet again it was no use. She sat there for what seemed like hours and eventually Frank came back.

"Frank! I'm not kidding I'm serious! Now please let me go!"

"Carla, Carla, Carla you don't seem to realise" Frank crouched down in front of Carla and whispered in her ear.

"Your not going anywhere…ever"

Carla's body exploded with shakes. Frank stood up and left the room as a single tear fell from Carla's eye.

Frank came back moments later with a bottle of water in his hand. Carla lifted up her head and gazed in awe of the water. she hadn't eaten or drinken anything since Rob took her.

"Do you want it?" Carla gave as ferocious nod. Frank undid the lid and slipped the bottle between Carla's lips. he held it there until all of the water was gone. this resulted in a lot of water drenching Carla's t-shirt and a lot of coughing.

Frank laughed as he stared at the now empty bottle of water. He watched Carla's eyes shut and her whole body went limp.

"The wonders of redcon: you can forget anything"

Frank began to undo the ropes on Carla's wrists. She fell against him. Frank scooped Carla up into his arms and headed for the car.

Half an hour later they were back at Carla's flat and Carla was lying on the black and white sofa. He grabbed a coffee and waited. Carla began to stir and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Carla"

"Morning baby


	23. Chapter 23

**Everything was as it was before it all went pear shaped. Frank sat next to Carla and handed her a cup of coffee.**

"I feel so strange my heads all fuzzy" whispered Carla as she took a sip of coffee.

"How?" Frank had to tred extremely carfully.

"Well I could of swore yesterday it was September...yet it's April now..."

" god your head is a little fuzzy" Frank said as he hugged her close.

"okay let's get to work then" Carla announced jumping to her feet. frank began to panic he hadn't planned this far ahead he was so fixated on getting his Carla back.

"are you sure your feeling okay sweetie I don't think you should be going to work in this state!" unusually Carla agreed and went off for a soak.

"I'll go hold the fort" frank shouted grabbing his keys.

It was early to probably only Michelle would be in. A plan slowly began to hatch it franks head. He jumped in his car and drove to underworld. There wasn't any signs of factory life as he slunk into the factory.

"Carla? Carla is that you." Michelle called from the office. Blissfully unaware of the tramours her sister had lived through during the past few hours.

"no" hissed frank. He lunged forward. Michelle managed to leap up from the desk before franks fist made it there, frank screeched out in pain as he cradled his hand. Michelle tried to escape through the door but frank was to fast, soon his hand was preventing any noise escaping from her mouth. Michelle kicked and tried all tongs possible to break free. She bit down hard on franks hand. Frank took this opportunity to puck up the stapler and smack it hard over Michelle's head.

Despite Michelle's fighting efforts she slumped forward and collapsed into franks arms. Frank laughed and scooped her up. He took Michelle outside and dumped her in the boot of his car. No one saw a thing.

He drove back to the palce where he had previously held Carla. He tied Michelle to the same chair before sitting own to wait.

A few hours later Michelle's eyes flutterd open. They clamped straight away onto frank.

"what do you want?!" he screamed.

"two connors on that chair in two days...my my"


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't know wether to continue this or just wrap it up, because I don't think people are interested. If you are please review and it would mean a lot of you could read my new torchwood and corrie crossover fic. Anyway if I don't get any reviews for this chapter I'll just wrap it up in the next and start on something new that's hopefully more successful.**

****"Wheres Carla?" questioned Michelle as she wriggled in her knots.

"Wrong question, but I'll still answer: she's at home. Where she should be, she's having a bath and then going back to bed. She wasn't feeling too great so said I would hold the fort...I had other pressing matters" frank said with true emotion and aodiferous it was normal...

"I don't believe you...Carla wouldent go anywhere near you not after what you did! How are you even here? Your supposed to be in prison!" shouted Michelle.

"so? We all like to bend the rules from time to time" hissed frank as he stood up. He walked over to Michelle and cuppe her cheek in his left hand. Michelle flinched away but she had nowhere to go.

"Carla is back before she ruined everything..."

"What is that supposed mean?"

"She can't remember a thing...I'm the man she loved before things got... messy" Frank said as he walked in circles around Michelle.

"Before you raped her..." frank shot her a look but Michelle wasn't going to back down that easy.

"so your saying you messed with her head...more so than you aleready have"

"In a matter of words...yes"

"Now I need you to do something for me"

Michelle laughed. "for you? Never"

"fine...it would be for Carla though"

"what do mean?"

"do you want her to be safe"

Silence took over michelles body as her eyes widened. Frank smiled at her be could see rage was taking over her.

She was going to play right into his hands.


	25. Chapter 25

"Ofcorse I want her to be safe..." Michelle said eventually after a lot of silence.

"So are you prepared to listen to me" Michelle glared at him and nodded. She bagan to shift in her seat as her skin rubbed against the ropes. Frank laughed and flicked a piece of stray hair out of her eyes. Michellle flinched causing frank to laugh.

"First you need to trust me" whispered frank as he caressed Michelle's cheek.

"trust you...don't make me laugh" Michelle hissed. Rage contorted franks face, he raised his hand. Michelle's eyes widend before the back of his hand slapped across her face. Michelle gritted her teeth not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Frank admired his handy work as a red mark covered the whole left side of Michelle's face.

"Frank! What do you need me to do?" Michelle questioned she was getting uneasy.

"I need you to make everyone act like me and Carla back together is normal" frank announced. Michelle couldn't help herself from lauhging. She stopped quickly in fear of being struck again.

"Frank? How do to expect me to make everyone act as if this year had never happend?" MicHelle questioned once again shifting in her seat, the ropes seemed to becoming looser. Frank shrugged and went behind Michelle he ducked down and tightened the rope. Michelle winced in pain as the ropes dug into her skin.

"Frank!" Michelle screamed he was heading for the door. As the door locked behind him Michelle reduced to tears.

About an hour later Frank came back and let Michelle go to the bathroom, Michelle searched for an escape route but there was none. Frank had chosen this place well. Michelle stepped out of the bathroom defeated. Frank pushed Michelle down to the kitchen and allowed her some water and a piece of toast.

"I'll let you go tomorrow, and you better make this work" frank hissed into Michelle's ear as he retired the tight knots. Michelle was left in the dark to wonder how on earth she was going to do this.

**Please review x**


	26. Chapter 26

After the uneasy nights rest for Michelle, frank returned. Michelle for once was happy too see him, she was going to get to go home. She wriggled on her knots as frank entered the room. He entered the room with a fryingng pan Michelle had no time to react. The kitchen utensil collided with her head and Michelle lost consciousness. frank undid the knots and let Michelle collapse against his wrong frame. He scoped her up into his arms and headed out into the street. He shoved Michelle in the boot of his car and still no one saw anything. Frank got into his car and drove back to coronation street.

Frank let himself into Michelle'sfrat using her keys from her bag. He dragged Michelle up the stairs and dumped her on the sofa. He next grabbed apen and scribled a note.

_Remember, her safety depends on it._

__Frank left the note on Michelle's chest and left the flat. Despite being a very powerfull man, frank had failed to notice two suitcases and a guitar stacked up in Michelle's living room. Ryan Connor had returned. Then as if on cue he walked out of the spare bedroom to see his mum lying on the sofa.

"I wasn't expecting you back till later...,tougtoday at work...mum?" Ryan questioned as he noticed his mum was unresponsive.

"Mum!?" Ryan started to shout as he shook is mother firmly by the shoulder. Michele's eyes opened slightly, she mumbled something before reaching for her head. Her finger tips were met my a large an dpainfull bump. She grabbed onto Ryan's arm and haled herself into a sitting position. The piece of pater madlight loud crinkle sound as she did so. Ryan picked it up and read it out loud.

"Mum..,what does this mean?"

"Ryan keep your voice down your hurting my head...nice to see you son" she smiled placing a peck on his cheek, however Ryan wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Mum what's going on?" Ryan pressed grabbing Michelle by the shoulder.

Michelle took a deep breathe and began to spout of the events of the last year, she tried to breif it but Ryan wanted every single detail. After she had finished Michelle felt exhausted but she could tell how angry Ryan was.

"How dare he...he's pulled this family apart...Carla...how dtoe he do this too you?" yelled Ryan causing Michelle to wince in pain. Ryan started to head for the door.

"where are you going?" hissed Michelle as she staggered to her feet. She felt uneasy and motion sickenened.

"too have it ou with him, where else?" said Ryan a he openend the door.

" did you listen to anything I just said? Carla is in danger! ...we have to be sneaky about this"

Ryan sighed and shut the door as he turned to face his mother.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" Frank joined Carla on the sofa. "my head is a lot better, I have no idea what happened! I'll go into work tomorrow" Carla snuggled into Franks chest. "what? You must of hit your head more than we thought!" Carla sat up, confusion covered her face. "Honey you don't work at the factory anymore, I bought you out so we could earn more money. You work at the...rovers now" "the rovers?" Carla questioned, frank winced at his poor lie and nodded. "You would have thought I would remember that..." "You're just having a off day, you'll be fine for your shift tomorrow night" Carla nodded and kissed frank. "Hey let's get a takeaway" frank announced. Carla smiled and nodded. Frank jumped of the sofa and grabbed the phone Carla curled up and flicked the tv on. _ Ryan hugged his mother, she was still pretty shaken up. Michelle's phone began to ring. Ryan picked it up and was about to cut the call. "No, let me answer it" Michelle clicked her fingers and Ryan passed the phone over. "hello..." "Michelle slight change of plan, i told Carla she worked at the rovers, make it happen" "You what? Frank I can't just force people to forge..." "do it!" and with that frank hung up the phone. "mum?" Ryan took the phone of a absent Michelle and took her hands. "Carla has to work at he rovers...how do i get around that?" Michelle looked into her sons eyes. Ryan thought for a moment "I have an idea" 


	28. Chapter 28

**Thought I would wrap this up! Thanks for everyone along the way xx**

Carla arrived to do her shift at the rovers, to be honest she couldn't be more stressed. She walked into the pub and shimmied around the bar.

"What can I get you, Ryan? You better feel privileged first customer and all"

"You can get yourself out of this mess and free of the evil foster"

"You what?" Carla's smile drooped as she looked at her nephew. Suddenly the doors flung open and Frank rushed in.

"Carla don't listen him!" Frank slipped to the bar and glared at Ryan.

"What the hell are you doing! Leave things alone, all is well!"

"Well it's not is it? You threatened my mum and most importantly attacked my aunt!"

...

Carla felt a surge inside of her and she dropped her glass, as it shattered she looked up and glared at Frank. Frank shook his head and leaned forward to touch her. Carla backed away and yelped. Frank flipped and clenched his fists. He let go of the bar and ran across the cobbles.

"Ryan! ...Michelle!" Carla hissed. Ryan jumped and ran out of the pub and raced home. He jumped up the stairs two at a time and bounded into the flat. He found Frank wrestling Michelle to the ground

"Oi get off my mum!" Ryan yelled. Frank raised a fist and collided with Michelle's cheek. Ryan copied lodging his fist onto franks nose. A fight broke out, Michelle screaming in the corner and them two prowling like dogs.

Fifteen minutes later and Carla lead the police up the stairs. Eventually she and her family were free, and he was behind bars, for good.

**Okay that's it, sorry it's such a crap ending but I had to end it was dragged out to long and it just hung there. So thank you for all the reviews and the support, it meant a lot and with any luck ill start another fic soon!**

**xxx**


End file.
